


Force of Nature

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts on Mari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

After Shayera left, he had not really wanted to date. Women, as in the old adages, were nothing but trouble. He would steer clear, throw himself back into the clean up effort, and lose his memories of her lips, of her scent, her voice…

Then she crossed his path. He had read her dossier when they were deciding who to recruit, world wide. A shamanistic hero, her power bound up in the amulet she wore. Able to mimic any ability found in nature's creatures, and very capable at adapting to any given situation.

The fact she was a supermodel was just icing on a very pretty cake.

Whether she started as a rebound or not, John knew one thing. Mari was a force of nature he could not resist, no matter how resolved he might have been.


End file.
